The Tainting Darkness
by Tendrils Of Darkness
Summary: The Digidestined are sent back to the digital world for their final battle. Some are tainted by Darkness along the way. Will the remaining Digidestined save them and unlock their hidden powers to stop the new evil? Will I stop trying to capitalize the beginning to every word? Read to find out! Warning bad grammar in in this story. T because I'm paranoid. My first fic.


**The Tainting Darkness**

**Authors Note: Hey guys, this is my first fic so if you find any errors can you please tell me so I can fix it? Thanks! Warning I don't have enough time to update frequently so don't blame me kay? Also some characters maybe OC. Also I'm very bad at grammar so excuse the grammar mistakes which there should be, but if there isn't then you know I'm using Spell Check! I might just go without the "s in general. You should also know I hate using OCs and self created Digimon but I do have plot bunnies who escape their prison cells and I can't resist. I also like Takari, but anything else I don't care about. I also like using the English names for all the Digimon. That aside on with the story!**

**Author: "Say it"**

**Tai: "No, you can't make me!"**

**Author: "Brave words," *Starts Dramatically Slow-clapping***

**Tai: *Groans* "It's never good when someone starts slow-clapping." **

**Author: "Do it or else!"**

**Tai: "Or what?"**

**Author: "This!" *Snaps Fingers* *Floor Opens Revealing Lava***

**Tai: "I regret saying or what, but it is a bit cliché is it not?"**

**Author: "Yes, the chained to a chair hovering over lava routine is a bit cliché but anyway say it now!'**

**Tai: "Fine seems like I have no choice anyway *Takes Deep Breath* Tendrils of Darkness does not own Digimon, are ya happy now!?"**

**Author: "Yes"**

**Audience: *Facepalms* **

**Ch. 1 Prologue**

"Hurry up Patamon we have to escape Barbamon!" Gatomon said. "Why is he chasing us anyway?" Asked Patamon. "How the hell am I supposed to know ask him! Hey where is he anyway?" Asked Gatomon "R-r-r-right" Said Patamon "What?" Gatomon says. "He's trying to tell you that the Digimon you are looking for is right behind you" A cold voice said. "Than *Turns Around Suddenly* you!" Exclaimed Gatomon. "Yes me." Barbamon replied. "Come on Patamon *Starts Running*!" said Gatomon. You wouldn't leave your friend behind would you?" said Barbamon. "What are yo * Sees Patamon getting choked by Barbamon*." said Gatomon. "Run Gatomon!" Said Patamon "But" Said Gatomon. "But nothing run Gatomon now go!" Said Patamon before he passes out. "I'll get help and come back for you, don't worry!" Said Gatomon running away. "Yes run away and get some friends, we will corrupt them like we did the rest of the Digimon World!" Exclaimed Barbamon. Suddenly Gatomon trips over a TV and a blinding light appears sucking Gatomon in. "Hmmm interesting she went into the human world, I hope she brings the Digidestined I'd loved to see how humans react to getting corrupted" Thought Barbamon greedily.

*Meanwhile*

A Powerful being watches through a rift though space-time amused "Soon Ryo Akiyama soon." A powerful cackle resonates through the canyon.

AN: In this fic there is no Monodramon Jogresses with You Know Who To form Cyberdramon. And yes this is a Tamer / 01-02 Digimon crossover. Review if you liked I don't really care. Till next chapter goodbye!

TBC….

**AN: In this fic the whole Monodramon Jorgress with You Know Who never happened because i said so. Anyway this fic is a Tamer / 01-02 of Digimon Crossover. Review if you want to I don't care it's your choice. I also hope to make this a over 100,000 word fic. The hopefully only OC Digimon is **

**Name: Sinstermon **

**Description: A powerful Digimon able to bend space-time and grant wishes for a cost(you know the deal with the Devil thing). It is said to be the more powerful twin of Barbamon the 2nd Most powerful Demon Lord. It is also said to be unbeatable because has knowledge because its power over space-time, it is also able to bend space so it can replicate any Digimon attack from any dimension and create evil Digimon, and to bend time so if the unthinkable happens and it is defeated it goes back in time to warn itself of what happens or just revives itself.  
**

**Attacks:  
**

**Dark Space: An attack that is able to create anything attacks or just Digimon to fight for it's twisted amusement.  
**

**Dark Repeat: Repeats time in a certain area so it can keep it prey there forever or to figure out the opponent weakness to defeat them  
**

**Orb of Shadows: Creates Orbs of fully manipulable dark matter that is charged with one elemental element to attack or to spy on others.**

**Magic Seal: Uses the seals on its wrists to do unholy damage.  
**

**_Magic Shield: Enlarges the seals to make a star shaped barrier that adsorbs any attacks and sends them out 10 time stronger at a later point in time and it can make a temporary barrier that hurts Digimon that touch it and also reflects attacks.  
_**

******Black Darkness: Creates a black hole with the seals on its wrists that sucks all the nearby Digimon if the Digimon survives they end up in a dimension that it created and traps it there to torment later or just simply destroy the whole dimension taking every thing in it with it.**  


**__****Shadow Wave: Sends out a enlarged version of the seal that reverts the Digimon hit to their In-Training Level.  
**

**__****Beam of Darkness: Enlarges the magic seal and rotates it at high speed it create a beam of pitch black darkness that it fires at its enemies.  
**

**__****Shadow Portal: Creates a "****__****Shadow Portal**" that can travel anywhere at any time period or it can be used to attack in two ways 1. It can teleport attacks anywhere or 2. The shadows it's made of can make spears that lunge at anything Sinstermon wants.  


**__****Shadow Sword: Creates two swords of pitch black darkness to attack enemies.  
**

******Ability: It can teleport to anywhere in the nearby area.**_**  
**_

******AN: I made this Digimon to be overpowered you know the battle of all battles to end their Adventures in the Digital World.  
**


End file.
